


Lumos

by chai_lattes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, also get ready for k2so the sassiest hufflepuff on the planet, jyn and cass think they're SO SUBTLE, the straights made me do it, wow maj is writing something that isn't game of thrones?, yule ball shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes
Summary: To the rest of Hogwarts, Erso and Andor had the fiercest Quidditch rivalry Hogwarts had ever seen, hell, maybe the fiercest rivalry Hogwarts had ever seen. Staring each other down in hallways, trading insults in the Great Hall. But this...this was new-ish. The rivalry was real, for a while.But then it wasn’t. Something changed, inexplicably. She was knocked off her broom during a match and sent spiraling toward the ground. The last thing she saw was Cassian diving for her, throwing the match in the process. When she woke up in the hospital wing, Cassian was by her side, asleep in the chair next to her bed, his head resting on the mattress beside her.The Triwizard Tournament has swept Hogwarts in a frenzy, but all Cassian Andor can think of is how to ask Jyn Erso to the Yule Ball. And how to kick her ass in Quidditch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god. who am i. i'm writing something that....isn't game of thrones fanfiction??? i'm writing something....straight??? i can't help it these nerds took over my life and i love them. beta'd and inspired by the lovely @here-be-fangirls on tumblr!

The door clicked shut and Jyn stood with her back to it, disheveled and red faced, still dressed in her quidditch gear, and soaked from the snow and sleet that was currently pounding against the outside of the castle, but the dungeons were cozy and secluded, the only view from her window was the bottom of the lake. Her bed had never been so tempting, winking at her from across the room, piled high with pillows and blankets and-

A Ravenclaw sweater.

Jyn glanced to the other side of the room and saw Leia sitting quietly on her bed, bent over her work. She was so engrossed in her textbook that she hadn’t heard Jyn come in yet. But had she seen the sweater? 

Carefully, so as not to alert Leia, Jyn snuck across the room, a difficult task in her clunky quidditch boots and chattering teeth. She had just reached her bed and was reaching for the sweater to tuck it in her Quidditch bag, when Leia noticed.

“Oh fuck, is it  _ that _ bad out there?” her roommate asked incredulously, looking up and tucking a stray strand of brown hair back into it’s braid.

“Have you left the common room all day?” Jyn asked and tried to casually lean onto the bed and tried to conceal the blue trim on the sweater. 

“No,” she said defensively. “I went up to Luke’s room.”

“Leia, have you seen the sky in the past 48 hours?”

Leia shook her head.

“I’ve been trying to crack this clue,” she said, frustrated, and gestured to the large, golden egg sitting on her desk. “There’s some inscriptions on the side I’m trying to translate, but so far it’s all dead ends.”

“My vote is still split it open.” Jyn shrugged. She pushed herself up onto her bed and hastily stuffed the sweater into her bag. “So it won’t work with magic, there’s something genius about just dropping it off the top of the astronomy tower.”

“I might have to take you up on that.” Leia said, glowering at the offending egg. “How was quidditch practice?”

“Take a fucking guess.” Jyn shrugged, letting her sopping robes speak for themselves. “I swear to god this weather is a  _ nightmare _ .”

“Well you’re the captain, can’t you just...reschedule?” Leia asked, but Jyn shook her head vehemently.

“Are you kidding me?” She gasped. “We have a match with Ravenclaw on Saturday, no  _ way _ we are losing our lead to them.”

“Mm, speaking of Ravenclaw. Someone left a sweater on your bed.” Leia added without getting up. Jyn’s heart plummeted into her stomach, but she tried to laugh it off.

“Maybe it’s Luke’s.” She tried. “Or Chirrut’s?”

“I’ll ask Luke,” Leia said, without looking up. “But it looks a little too big to be his.”

“Huh. Weird.” Jyn did her best to look confused. “Yeah I’ll ask around. Anyways, I’ve got to shower.”

“I’ll be here. Staring at this egg until it opens.” Her friend sighed. “Oh, and when you go out could you bring me some food?”

“Dinner’s been over for hours, it’s almost curfew?” Jyn asked from the door of the bathroom, confused.

“Well, in case you go out.” Leia turned back to her work, but Jyn caught a glimpse of the smirk on her face. “For any reason.”

“Yeah, sure. If I go out I’ll make sure to get you something. If.” Jyn flushed and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Making quick work of shedding her cold and wet layers and throwing them haphazardly into a corner, Jyn turned on a stream of hot water and stepped in, finally getting feeling back into her toes, but her mind stayed on the sweater.

She was so careful to keep it hidden, tucked away in a drawer or under her sheets, only wearing it when she knew Leia wasn’t going to walk in and ask her about it. 

But if Leia noticed the sweater, and the sneaking out...maybe she’d worked it out? And if she’d worked it out, obviously the rest of their friends had, too.

Oh boy, she was going to have to have a few words with him.

By the time she’d managed to get out of the wonderfully warm shower and the steam filled room, she cracked open the door to see Leia passed out at her desk, head on the ancient textbook with indecipherable writings. 

She glanced down at her watch and cursed. 11:30 pm. She was running late.

Silently, Jyn threw on a comfortable pair of leggings and an oversize sweater and slipped out the door. The common room was silent, in the heavy way the air felt before a thunderstorm. In a movement that’s become instinctive, Jyn drew her wand and tapped the stone below an oversized portrait of a sleeping woman, causing the stones of the passage to slide out silently, letting her exit the common room without triggering a screaming portrait.

“ _ Lumos, _ ” she whispered as soon as the passage closed behind her, and the tip of her wand lit up with a small, bright light as she traced her familiar footsteps up from the dungeons. She should’ve taken one of the countless passageways, it was safer not to get caught, but Jyn raced up the main staircases, hopping steps two at a time, until finally she reached the East Wing. They’d met in the Room of Requirement plenty of times, but after a while it decided to only pop up in the direst of circumstances. So the wanderings of two insomniacs had discovered a long obsolete classroom hidden in the back of the library. Which wasn’t ideal, but was often enough.

“Jyn,” A soft voice exhaled when she stepped in the room, and she barely had enough time to set down her wand before soft lips came crashing into hers and strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground.

Jyn threaded her fingers through soft, thick hair and sighed into the kiss. The feel of his arms was comforting, familiar. Home.

“Cassian,” She sighed, finally breaking the kiss. The boy’s dark eyes sparkled in the small pool of light cast by their wands, and his soft smile was contagious. Cassian Andor was infuriating, stubborn, and absolutely irresistible. Without words, he pulled her in closer and trailed a string of kisses down her jaw and neck, and the soft sting of his stubble told her that there would definitely be a mark there the next morning. Cassian pulled her back with him until his back was to the table.

“Cassian.” She hissed as he flipped her over and pinned her beneath him. “Can you not keep it in your pants for a damn second?”

Cassian grinned sheepishly above her and kissed her forehead before pulling away.

“Sorry,” He whispered, but Jyn smiled back at him and sat up, but wrapped her legs around his waist and tucked her head against his shoulder. “I was just happy to see you.”

“You’re getting soft on me, Cass.” Jyn joked. Cassian had always been soft, no one else knew that of course.

To the rest of Hogwarts, Erso and Andor had the fiercest Quidditch rivalry Hogwarts had ever seen, hell, maybe the fiercest rivalry Hogwarts had ever seen. Staring each other down in hallways, trading insults in the Great Hall. But this...this was new-ish. The rivalry  _ was _ real, for a while.

But then it wasn’t. Something changed, inexplicably. She was knocked off her broom during a match and sent spiraling toward the ground. The last thing she saw was Cassian diving for her, throwing the match in the process. When she woke up in the hospital wing, Cassian was by her side, asleep in the chair next to her bed, his head resting on the mattress beside her.

“How’s Leia doing with the clue?” Cassian asked, absentmindedly playing with her hair. 

“She fell asleep on the clue when I left.”

“See, I think we should just break it open.” 

“That’s what  _ I’ve  _ been saying!” Jyn exclaimed, and Cassian cut her off with a kiss.

“I know.” He smiled. “You’ve been telling me since she got it.”

“Oh.” Jyn blushed. “Forgot about that.”

Cassian rolled onto his side, bringing Jyn with him. The table was hardly the most comfortable place to cuddle, but the both their roommates were home. And besides, the castle was freezing this time in the winter, and Cassian was practically a human space heater. 

“Cass-” She started, and he stared at her with big, bright eyes.

Jyn considered telling Cassian that Leia found his sweater that she slept in, which complicates their “secret relationship” side of things. But that meant confessing that she slept in his sweater because it was soft and smelled like him, it would also mean ruining the mood to talk about serious stuff. Like when they should stop sneaking around all the time. And having to face everyone looking at her with more side glances than they already did (that  _ mudblood _ in  _ Slytherin _ ? Can you  _ believe it _ ?) because she was dating  _ Cassian fucking Andor _ , who was so far out of her league they were playing entirely different sports.

But with Ravenclaw and Slytherin neck and neck for the House Cup, there was no way they could come clean now.

“-Your tie is crooked.” She finished lamely, Cassian raised an eyebrow incredulously. Jyn cut him off the best way she knew how, by pulling him down into a soft, slow kiss.

So she didn’t say anything and they stayed there, curled up on the table of the forsaken classroom, jumping at sounds, telling exaggerated ghost stories, and bitching about class until she started to doze off on his chest.

“Fuck,” She grumbled, shaking herself awake. “I promised Leia I’d steal her food. I should get going.”

She stood up and Cassian caught her arm to stand up with her.

“I’ll walk you back.” He said. “I mean. With the fucking ghosts? You never know if Peeves is going to rat you out. Or worse.”

“Fine.” She huffed and straightened out her sweater. The two of them stumbled in the dark to pick up their wands, hands clasped between them. 

Cassian left the room first, peeking around the corner to check if the coast was clear, and gestured for Jyn to follow him. 

“Jesus it’s cold out here.” She grumbled, pulling her hands back into the sleeves of her sweater.

“Well,” Cassian smirked. “I’d offer you my sweater, but that’d just be another sweater I’ll never get back.”

Jyn was spared having to answer by a sudden noise at the end of the hall.

“Shit, that’s Jabba.” She hissed, pulling Cassian by the collar to duck into a pitch black alcove, hidden behind a statue.

“That’s not so bad, I think Jabba is just misund-”

“Shut up, Andor.”

Jyn stood on her toes to peer under the arm of the statue, but it wasn’t the caretaker lumbering down the hall that she saw, or even one of the school’s many ghosts, but a gray haired man, his light colored robes cleanly pressed and illuminated by his wand.

“Jyn?” Cassian asked and Jyn sunk back, pressing herself to the wall. “Jyn?”

“Don’t move.” She breathed, Cassian could barely hear her, and her lips were against his ear. “It’s fucking Krennic.”

Cassian tensed beside her and gripped her wrist. If  _ Professor _ Krennic caught them out after curfew they were dead. His footsteps got closer and closer and Jyn bristled. She’d been raging to hex him since first year, when she’d shown up to transfiguration bright eyed and all of eleven years old, too small to fit in her robes, when Krennic called her name on the roster and smoothly drawled that “no matter how important her father was in the muggle world, it brought him shame to see a muggleborn in Slytherin green.” She was kicked out of class for firing her first stupefy that flew over Krennic’s head and crashed through a window. It also got class cancelled, and made Jyn a hero.

“What is he doing out here?” Cassian whispered and Jyn shook her head, confused. She could hear his footsteps getting louder and the light growing brighter as he walked down the hallway. The two of them were hidden enough by the statue now, but if he got any closer the light would reveal them.

Jyn’s mind was already racing thinking of spells to cast and she held her wand in front of her face, ready to cast a spell or even throw a punch if it came down to it. Didn’t matter how many house points she lost, she’d just make them up in Quidditch. 

The light began to spread over the statue and lit the side of their faces, and Jyn could practically hear Krennic’s breathing when Cassian tapped her shoulder.

She looked over at him and he gestured to a fraying tapestry on the wall behind them, it wasn’t visible in the dark but now it was plain as day, and it was caved in slightly.

Of course. A passageway!

Krennic’s footsteps slowed, and without wasting another minute Jyn dived for the tunnel, Cassian following immediately after her. The space was tall enough for Jyn to walk in, but Cassian had to duck.

“Who’s there?” They heard the transfiguration teacher call out in the distance, but they were booking it down the secret passage with no thought to where it led until they came tumbling out into the kitchens.

“See? Exactly where we were going!” Cassian grinned, and it was infectious.

“You asshole.” She laughed, bumping her shoulder against his. “That was sheer luck, we could’ve ended up in the Forbidden Forest, for all you knew.”

“I could feel you getting ready to murder him.” Cassian said absentmindedly, scanning the shelves for something that wasn’t flour. “I figured a brisk walk would be better than scrubbing blood off the floor.”

“Fair.” She rolled her eyes and Cassian smiled down at her, dropping a kiss on her forehead before looking back up at the shelf.

“Damn,” He cursed. “Nothing but bags of flour. What the fuck is up with that?”

“Well, we have to feed Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, too.” Jyn suggested, stifling a yawn. “Guess there’s less stuff lying around. We could ask a house elf?”

Cassian shook his head.

“It’s late. You’re tired, you should get back to your room.” He said.

“I’m not tired!”

“I can either walk you to your dormitory or carry you.”

“And look at the time.” Jyn said, heading for the door. Behind her, Cassian laughed and followed, reaching out to loop an arm around her shoulders, like he always did.

“I think Leia knows I’ve been sneaking out.” Jyn admitted after a long comfortable silence traversing the stairs to the dungeon. “That’s why she asked me to get food.”

“Ah, my roommate  _ knows _ I’ve been sneaking out.” Cassian replied. “It’s pretty much impossible to keep anything from Chirrut. He doesn’t mind though, because that just gives him time alone with Baze.”

“That’s sweet.” She smiled. By now they were standing in front of the blocked up archway that led to the Slytherin common room. Cassian leaned against the wall, blocking her way to get in and looking at her quietly.

“Password?” He asked and smirked at her.

“Cassian, you fucking nerd.” Jyn snorted. 

“That’s not the password.”

“Smartass.”

“That’s not the password either.”

Jyn shot him a frustrated glare and Cassian winked before stepping away.

“I’ll take it easy on you tonight,” He said. “Since you’ve got such a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you should get some rest, too. Before I crush you and your team into the dust.” Jyn smirked.

“Watch yourself, Erso. Wouldn’t want to get too cocky. Might jinx yourself.”

“Oh please,” She leaned in to kiss his cheek before walking through the archway. “You’re going down, Andor. Sleep well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! It's here! Also writing Quidditch scenes sucks ass, I don't know how JK managed to write at least 3 per book. I've been totally blown away by the wonderful response this fic has gotten! Someone on tumblr told me "when will you update lumos my crops are burning my house is ruined my kids are starving come back come back to me" which was the nicest thing ever, and my lovely beta-reader/headcanon buddy here-be-fangirls even made [A MOODBOARD!](http://jons.tumblr.com/post/155264819471/here-be-fangirls-yeah-you-should-get-some) So yes I just wanted to tell you all thank you so much <3 Without further ado, here is chapter 2!

“Cassian? Cassian?  _ Cass _ .”

“Huh?” Cassian looked up to see Bodhi rolling his eyes.

“You were pretty fixated on those scrambled eggs,” the Gryffindor remarked. “You alright?”

Cassian  _ was  _ staring very hard at his scrambled eggs, but it was mostly to avoid looking across the Great Hall to stare at Jyn, who was sitting with the Skywalker twins and Han Solo, looking dressed to kill in her Quidditch uniform already. They were all hunched over something, and Cassian guessed it was probably the Golden Egg the champions were given, and Cassian caught a glimpse of the side of Jyn’s neck and saw a mark he’d left there that her scarf was trying to hide. Bodhi noticed where he was looking, so he loudly asked Baze to pass the bacon.

“I’m just. Tired.” He said as way of a response and pushed some bacon onto his plate.

“Oh sure,” a sarcastic voice drawled across from him. A tall Hufflepuff slid into the seat directly in front of Cassian, blocking his view of Jyn. “I’m sure you’re very tired. Good morning, Cassian.”

“Hello, Kay.” he sighed. His friend served himself a heaping plate of pancakes without so much as looking at Cassian, which was always a bad sign. 

“Are you ready for your match this morning?” Kay asked, before Cassian could respond, he continued, as he often did. “Because I’d say you have about a 35% chance of winning.”

“Thanks.” Cassian grumbled. “Helpful as always, my friend.”

“You’ll probably have better luck taking Erso to the Yule Ball.” Baze remarked and Cassian nearly choked on his orange juice.

“Good lord,” K was saying. “I hope not.”

“I think I’ll ask Headmaster Yoda.” Chirrut said dryly, fighting to keep a straight face as Baze turned to glare at him.

“You better not.”

“I can sense you rolling your eyes.”

“Bullshit.”

As his friends bickered, Cassian let his eyes wander back to Jyn’s table. Leia was now gesturing loudly at something and Han had an arm slung around Luke’s shoulders. Jyn was laughing hard at something Leia said, but she glanced over at him for a second and their eyes locked.

Jyn had the audacity to wink at him, which caused Cassian to duck his head like some flustered first year.

“Cassian, we should probably get going.” Chirrut’s voice brought him back into the moment. 

“Oh, yeah.” He agreed, taking one last bite of his breakfast before standing up. “Get the rest of the team, I want to be on that pitch and warming up before Erso even leaves breakfast.”

They weren’t. 

By the time Cassian and Chirrut managed to find the rest of the Ravenclaw team, which included dragging the second year beater out of bed, Jyn was already high in the air, shouting orders at her team as they flew laps around the pitch. 

“How does she always do that?” He wondered out loud before mounting his broom and kicking off the ground. The Ravenclaws only managed to get a few minutes of warming up before the whistle was blown for them to take their places, and Cassian made a mental note to yell at Biggs to actually wake up next time. 

“Now I want a clean game today, from all of you.” The flying instructor was lecturing them, Cassian’s eyes were fixed on the red quaffle she held aloft, but his mind was on Jyn hovering somewhere above him. It was clear that by “all of them”, the instructor meant Jyn and Cassian in particular. There hadn’t been a house rivalry this intense since the founders, probably. 

He didn’t dare tear his eyes away from the quaffle, but he could picture Jyn clear as day in his mind, her gaze sharp and focused on the golden snitch, her lips pressed together in concentration. It was a look he knew well, when they snuck out to the pitch at night to practice, when he lay on her bed watching her slave away on her homework. It was the same look of determination and stubbornness she wore when she cornered him in the library and admitted that  _ she liked him, damnit _ . 

Jyn Erso was a strange, fantastic, beautiful human, and it hit him with a shock, right as the whistle went off, that he was in love with her.

He vowed to himself that this would be the last time he tried to think about anything besides Quidditch while playing Quidditch. 

The quaffle hovered in the air for a split second before starting it’s plummet to the ground, and during the split second that Cassian was busy having his revelation a Slytherin chaser shot forward to grab the ball.

Cursing himself for missing it, Cassian spun his broom around to follow the chaser closely. Distantly, he could hear Solo making a snide remark about him. It didn’t matter, a bad start meant nothing, he was Cassian fucking Andor, he could get back on his feet.

The minute the Slytherin chaser stretched his arm back to throw the quaffle, Cassian was there to lunge for it, snatching it out of his hand with no resistance and flipped his broom around to speed off toward the Slytherin goalposts. 

Cassian wasn’t concerned, barely thinking as he passed the quaffle back and forth with his teammates and sinking the red ball easily into the goalpost. Slowly the scoreboard moved, the score climbing bit by bit, Ravenclaw always staying one step, two steps ahead. Of course. The teams were evenly matched, but it was almost impossible to get anything past Chirrut in the goal. His reflexes were unparalleled, and against any other team, they were unbeatable, but Slytherin had a secret weapon.

Well, not so secret. Jyn was practically a speck in the air, her eyes darting around the pitch like a hawk. Below her, it was complete chaos, players shooting through the air as fast as they could, a Slytherin chaser didn’t pull up in time and slammed straight into one of the stands, which gave Cassian all the time he needed to steal the quaffle and pass it through the goalpost. But Jyn was still, only moving her eyes to scan the field for the golden snitch.

Cassian looked up at her and gritted his teeth, quidditch really was a big load of bullshit, the fact that the seeker was the only one who could really win a game, it was completely unfair. Especially when their best seeker mysteriously vanished during a game, and the Slytherin seeker was Jyn fucking Erso. 

“Cassian,” Biggs shouted at him from the side. “Should we start aiming the bludgers at Erso?”

Cassian hesitated. It made sense, of course. Jyn was their biggest problem. If she was distracted, or incapacitated, they could take the game. 

But on the other side, if she was hit, if she got  _ hurt _ . Cassian would never be able to forgive himself, he couldn’t let that happen to her. 

What could he say?  _ Just don’t aim for the face? _

“Cassian?” The beater asked again, and Cassian was about to settle on a vague mumble and hand motion that could be taken any way when the whistle rang out and the crowd erupted in cheers.

A tiny part of Cassian hoped that their seeker managed to catch the Snitch. Or someone accidentally summoned a dragon or something, but when he turned around it was Jyn Erso he saw.

Jyn landed hard, but gracefully, falling into a run once she hit the grass and held up a tiny, golden ball to the crowd. A sea of green rose up in celebration, cheering and stomping in victory, and even a few Hufflepuffs cheered in support. She turned around and had the audacity to  _ wink _ at him. 

“Better luck next time,” Biggs suggested, shrugging.

“Maybe Baze was right, for once.” Chirrut suggested,  _ smiling _ despite the crushing, humiliating defeat. “Better luck taking Erso to the Yule Ball.”

Cassian rolled his eyes and muttered a long string of curses under his breath, turning to return to the locker rooms, nearly running headfirst into Baze in the process. The burly Gryffindor ruffled Cassian’s hair, causing him to scowl deeper and Baze to laugh louder.

“So how did your praying work out for you?” Baze asked, wrapping an arm around Chirrut as soon as he reached the Ravenclaw keeper.

“I really should’ve  _ seen _ this defeat coming.” Was Chirrut’s only response, and Baze groaned loud enough for the entire stadium to hear.

“You know I hate you sometimes.”

“You don’t say.” Chirrut replied smugly and pressed a quick kiss to Baze’s lips. “But remember we beat Gryffindor 200 to 20 last match.”

“Always so cocky, never understood why you weren’t a Gryffindor.” Baze rolled his eyes, then looked up at the rest of the group, Bodhi and Kay having just made their way down from the stands. “Three Broomsticks to celebrate your defeat?”

“I’ll meet you there.” Cassian shrugged. “I need to change.”

“Looks like someone’s taking the loss hard.” Kay snarked in what was probably meant to be reassurance. “Come on Cassian, I’ll wait for you.”

“Uh, no.” He said quickly, backing up. “No don’t worry about me. I’ll be over soon I just need to shower.”

“Well, if  _ that’s _ how you really feel.” The Hufflepuff sniffed and turned around, with an entirely unnecessary flip of his scarf. “Fine, we’ll just go without you.”

“Kay.” Cassian sighed. “Fine, come on then.”

“That’s what I thought.” Kay said, falling into step beside Cassian down the path back to Hogwarts. Clouds had started to gather over the castle, dark and heavy with what would probably be another snowstorm. Honestly, the last thing Cassian wanted to do was go back out into the cold, he just wanted to fall into bed with a mug of coffee and not move for the rest of the day. Preferably with Jyn. But preferably once he’d given her the customary cold shoulder that followed every Quidditch match from the losing side. 

The common room was quiet, a fire was roaring in the fireplace and a second year was sunk into an armchair, nose buried in a book. Cassian and Kay made their way through the tower to the spiral staircase that led up to the 6th year dorms.

“I’m just going to throw on some real clothes.” Cassian said as he opened the door and gave it a good shove to get it open. “Won’t be too-”

He fell speechless when he opened his door, and immediately tried to slam it shut, but Kay wedged a foot in the doorway and pushed it wide open.

Jyn was lying on his bed, wearing one of his sweaters ( _ only his sweater?  _ A very unhelpful voice in his head asked) and flipping through a library book he’d left on his bed. Her hair was undone and wet, curling at the edges. She used his damn  _ shower _ . How long had she been in here?

She must’ve heard the door open, because she put the book down and sat up, stretching her arms over her head. ( _ Nope, not only his sweater. Still has her underwear on underneath _ .)

“Hey Cass.” She started, but then her eyes went wide when she noticed Kay standing behind him, looking absolutely horrified. “Uh. Hello, Kay.”

“ _ Cass _ ?” Kay exploded, turning to Cassian. “You let her call you  _ Cass _ ?”

“It isn’t what it looks like?” Cassian tried, but he could hear Jyn snort with laughter. 

“It  _ looks like _ the girl you hate is in your bed, wearing your sweater and  _ nothing else _ .” Kay said. “Is this why you didn’t want me to come back with you?”

“Well,” he stuttered, taking a sidestep into the room. “I didn’t  _ know _ she’d be in here.”

“Well you shouldn’t be surprised.” Jyn added unhelpfully. She was clearly enjoying watching Cassian fight between blushing and glaring at her and Kay speechless with shock and offense.

“Wait, so how often has this happened?” Kay asked. When Cassian and Jyn looked at each other, confused and trying to count in their heads he sighed and rephrased. “ _ When  _ did this start?”

“Uh,” Cassian bit his lip, thinking. “September?”

“Oh, fucking fantastic.”  Kay groaned and went to sit down at Cassian’s desk, burying his head in his hands. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Well, I knew you’d react like this.” Cassian said defensively. “You hate Jyn.”

“I thought  _ you  _ hated Jyn! I thought we hated her  _ together _ !”

“Well I used to hate her-” He started.

“Maybe you should still hate me after that match today.” Jyn winked at him. “You didn’t even see it coming.”

Her sweater - his sweater - was falling off one shoulder and exposing more and more of her skin. Meanwhile Kay was glaring at him like he’d just killed a puppy. Cassian wanted nothing more than to sit on his bed next to Jyn and just, hold her hand at the very  _ least _ , but he was sure if he took one step Kay would take him out with an unforgivable curse without hesitation. 

“Well,  _ anyways _ ,” Kay said, as passive aggressively as humanly possible. “Cassian and I were going to the Three Broomsticks. Chirrut, Baze, and Bodhi are already waiting for us. So.”

“Have fun, babe.” Was the only thing Jyn said, picking up the book and started reading again. 

“Are you just going to  _ stay _ here?” Kay asked. Jyn nodded. Cassian still wasn’t sure what to do.

“Well, I still need to change, so Kay get out.” He said eventually. 

“Why do  _ I  _ have to get out!” The Hufflepuff sulked, but he left anyways. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Cassian let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and made a beeline for his bed, knocking the book from Jyn’s hands and kissing her.

“Jesus christ, your hands are freezing.” She gasped and pulled away. “And you smell terrible.”

“So picky.” He hummed, and pressed a cold hand to her neck for good measure before rolling off the bed. “Not all of us got the chance to take a hot shower, already.”

“You’re almost out of shampoo, by the way.” Jyn added, watching appreciatively as he lifted his quidditch uniform over his head. “Kay won’t tell anyone, will he?”

“Nah.” Cassian said. “He’s difficult, but I’m sure he’ll listen to me if I let him know it’s serious. And he’ll-”

“Oh do  _ not _ tell me he’ll come around.” Jyn laughed. “It’s like… like dogs and cats. Like, I don’t know. Penguins and polar bears. We’re natural born enemies.”

“Penguins and polar bears are on separate sides of the Earth.”

“Fucking Ravenclaw.”

“Besides,” Cassian said, zipping up his jacket. “That’s what you thought of me, at first.”

“Touché. Maybe I’ll end up dating Kay.” She smirked.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Cassian said, voice low, and leaned in to kiss Jyn. “Will you still be here when I get back?”

“Depends on if I fall asleep.” She said. “And right now you’re distracting me from this  _ riveting  _ book on… sea monsters?”

“Genetic mutations in dragons.”

“Exactly,” she said, shooting him a sly look. “So get moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the Cassian, Jyn, and K2SO scene at the end was my favorite thing ever. Speaking of K2SO, is he a human??? Is he a droid???? Who knows???? I'm keeping it vauge. Anyways, thank you for reading! As always, drop a comment below, tell me what you liked, what you want to see more of (especially that, I love getting new ideas, especially for tiny moments :) since planning is...not my thing), and come say hi on [tumblr!](http://jons.tumblr.com/) Not sure when the next update is coming out, since I'm heading back to college this weekend, but it'll probably be in the next week!  
> xoxo  
> gossip girl


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES!! it's been forever, i know, and this is a short chapter, i know, but my life has been so busy these last two weeks coming back to school and starting a new job, but now i've got my routine down again and should be updating more i promise this fic isn't dead i love this fic :) so yes, again this is a short chapter, I hope you don't mind, but I've got bigger plans for the rest of the fic! (but we get to see some quality time with cassian and the bros!)

“Took you long enough.” Bodhi waved Cassian and Kay over when they’d finally made it to the Three Broomsticks. Cassian shook the snow off his coat and made his way to the booth where his friends were sitting. Kay was still shooting him dirty looks, even though the entire walk to Hogsmeade was spent convincing the Hufflepuff to not say  _ anything _ to the rest of the group, and to just act like nothing happened.

It was a busy day at the Three Broomsticks, as it often was on Saturday afternoons. The five of them came often enough that they staked out the corner booth, which was a bit more secluded than the rest of the pub. A group of third years whispered excitedly as he passed, but judging by their green scarves, it probably was about his embarrassing work at Quidditch. He looked up at the sound of loud laughter and noticed Luke, Han, and Leia at a table across the room, but no Jyn. Which sent a tiny thrill to his heart knowing that she was probably still curled up in his bed.

“Cassian got distracted.” Kay said vaguely when they’d slid onto the cracked seats of the bench. “ _ Quite _ distracted.”

“Yes, sorry about that,” he smiled, but kicked Kay under the table. “What did we miss?”

“Don’t worry, we ordered for you.” Bodhi said. “As if you’d come here for anything but the Butterbeer.”

“I heard they literally killed someone with the pea soup once.” Chirrut said gravely.

“Oh come on,” Cassian huffed. “The food here is good. We could get an order of chips?”

“Nah, if we do food, we’re doing Honeydukes.” Bodhi said decisively. 

“Not all of us only eat sugar, Bodhi.” Kay sighed. “I’m watching my figure. Gotta look good in my dress robes.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Kay.” Cassian rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Kay admitted, grumpily. “But I am starting now. Yule Ball is coming up.

“Speaking of the Yule Ball,” Bodhi whispered and leaned in, conspiratorially. “Professor Kenobi is going to teach the Ravenclaws how to dance properly. So you better get ready, you two.”

“Fuck.” Cassian groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Partially because he really did not have time to learn to dance from the head of their house, and partially because he didn’t want to think about the Yule Ball at all. It was all anyone seemed to want to talk about recently. He didn’t blame them, of course. It was a school dance, the  _ only _ school dance Hogwarts had, and the first Triwizard tournament in 50 years. But Cassian was just sick of thinking about it. And thinking about dates.

“Is every house doing that?” Kay asked. “Because I have to say I really can’t see the Slytherins learning to waltz from Skywalker.”

“No, but I could see Professor Skywalker learning to waltz from Kenobi.” Baze remarked, dryly. 

“Well Gryffindor better get lessons, because I can’t be seen with Baze if he’s just lumbering around the floor.” Chirrut added.

“What happened to asking Professor Yoda?” Cassian asked.  Chirrut shrugged.

“Somehow, I think he’d say no.” He said with a small smile “Baze will have to do.”

“Is this your way of asking me to the Yule Ball, Chirrut?” Baze asked.

“Yes.”

“You know, I’m going to have to say no.” Baze said, but Chirrut grinned at him. Baze sighed and rolled his eyes again. “Fine, you win.”

“Make sure our outfits don’t clash.” Chirrut added.

“Chirrut you’d have no idea.”

“I would. The force will tell me.”

“Well it’s great that  _ you two _ have dates.” Bodhi sighed. “I think I might stay home. Or take Kay, if I’m really desperate.”

“Oh please, you can’t handle me.” Kay scoffed. “I’m a treasure.”

“What about you, Cassian?” Bodhi asked.

Thankfully, the waitress chose that moment to come bustling over to their table, holding five overflowing mugs of butterbeer and setting them down haphazardly on the table. Cassian grabbed his and took a long gulp instantly, thankful for the warmth in his still frozen body and  the excuse to not talk about Yule Ball dates.

Because for everyone’s teasing, he  _ really  _ did want to take Jyn. Just the thought of her in her dress robes, dancing with her in front of everyone, but it wouldn’t matter, because he’d only be able to focus on her. In reality, if he took her, he’d have to dodge a disapproving Kay all night. Not to mention dirty looks from Jyn’s friends. 

“I don’t think I’ll go.” Cassian said evasively. “I don’t like dancing.”

“Yeah, when you’re sober.” Bodhi snorted and Cassian elbowed him. “What? Last summer at Lando’s? You went  _ hard _ .”

“For about two hours. Then you spent the rest of the night throwing up.” Kay added. 

_ And drunk texting Jyn _ . He cringed remembering it.

“I’ll pass.” He said, shrugging. “You guys have fun. Not really my thing.”

Kay, always the subtle one, squinted at him suspiciously and drummed his fingers on the

Table. Cassian shot him a look that read  _ don’t you dare _ .

Kay, of course, went for it anyways.

“I think it’s for the best.” Kay said. “Better than being desperate and choosing a date you’ll regret.”

“Shit, that was blunt.” Bodhi whistled. “Know something we don’t, Kay?”

Kay’s eyes glinted as he looked at Cassian and he opened his mouth to speak, but Cassian shut him down by stomping on his foot under the table.

“It’s nothing!” The Hufflepuff yelped. “I mean, I know nothing.”

Bodhi shot Cassian a sidelong glance, and Baze just looked lost, but Chirrut bit back a knowing smile, which was so much worse.

“So, weren’t we here to celebrate me and Chirrut’s failure?” Cassian smiled uneasily to change the subject.

By the time they left the Three Broomsticks, the snow had picked up to a thick blanket of white, causing them all to squint and stagger into the unknown, battered by the falling snow. The prospect of the long walk back to Hogwarts was looking less and less appealing the further they got from the inn. 

“We could just stay at the Three Broomsticks?” Bodhi suggested, but it was met with various groans from the group.

Cassian’s mind was turning when they’d passed Zonko’s. A few times in the past he and Jyn had snuck into Hogsmeade using different secret passages each time, but she’d sworn him to secrecy on the passageways. Somehow she knew almost every single secret tunnel, hidden room, or moving bookcase in Hogwarts, which she credited to just having no friends her first year, but something told Cassian she never told him the full truth, and likely never would. Some of the tunnels around the castle and to Hogsmeade were common knowledge, if you searched hard enough. But the one in the basement of Zonko’s was one that Jyn swore only 3 people knew about.

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Follow me!” he called out to the group, voice muffled by the snow, and charged into the joke shop.

“Seriously?” Bodhi asked him, eyeing the tacky shop. “ _ Zonko’s _ ?”

“This way.” Cassian made his way through the gaggles of younger students looking for the perfect cheap tricks to harass their professors into the back stairwell. He charged all the way down into the basement, his friends following him only mostly confused. “It’s around here somewhere.”

“What’s around here?” Baze asked, watching Cassian search frantically in each barrel the storeroom contained. “Why are we-”

“Aha!” Cassian cried out, triumphantly, holding the lid of a barrel over his head like it was the head of a dragon he’d killed himself. “It’s right down here.”

Baze walked over, clearly expecting to look down and see nothing and proceed to stare at Cassian like a crazy person. He wasn’t expecting to look into the barrel and see a ladder descending into a wide, torch lit opening.

“Well fuck.” Baze said, which was the Baze equivalent of “ _ holy fucking shit Cassian you genius _ ”.

“What? What is it?” Bodhi asked, clamouring for a look. 

“Secret passage.” Baze said. “Where does it lead?”

“Uh,” Cassian racked his brain, trying to remember which passageway went where. He was almost positive this one didn’t lead into the bottom of the lake. “Hogwarts?”

“Well I fucking hope so.” Baze snorted. “Where?”

“Not sure.” He admitted. “But I know it goes back.”

That was the last he said before hopping in the barrel and climbing down the narrow ladder. When his feet were firmly on the ground again he waved up at Bodhi and Baze, who were still peering down at him from the barrel. 

After they’d waited long enough to guarantee that the floor was not going to open up and drop Cassian into a pit, or light on fire, or fill with poison gas, they all followed suit down the ladder.

“How did you know this was here?” Bodhi asked in wonderment, looking around the wide open tunnel.

“Someone told me about it.” Cassian said, taking a torch from the wall and starting off down the tunnel. 

“Who?” Kay asked. “We’re your only friends.”

“Thanks, Kay. Charming as always.” He sighed. The torch immediately felt like a bad idea, so he put it back in it’s sconce and whispered a quick  _ lumos _ and held his wand in front of them.

Time seemed to work differently in secret passages that wound their way through the campus. Cassian was still trying to figure out if it was some magical side effect or just because you were in a dark tunnel with no sight of the outside. It felt like they’d only started walking into the dank tunnel when a faint light started to shine up ahead, not the orange light of the torches or the cold light of a wand, but the faint glow that seemed to be coming from behind a thin layer of fabric.

“If we end up in Jabba’s sex dungeon, I’m going to kill you.”  Bodhi muttered.

“If we end up in Jabba’s sex dungeon, can you kill me too?” Kay asked. “Before I see anything.”

“You two are overreacting.” Cassian huffed and stood at the other side of the curtain, poised to throw it open. “It leads into a hallway, we’ll be...ah.”

To be fair, the tunnel did open up into a hallway. Cassian barged out blinking into the slightly-brighter-than-dim light, followed by an irritated Baze, an unphased Chirrut, an apprehensive Bodhi, and a visibly agitated Kay (which, to be fair, was Kay all the time).

They barged out into the hallway that connected the Slytherin girls’ dormitories to the common room. Where Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, and Jyn Erso were leaning up against the wall with the golden egg. 

They stood for a moment, both parties in stunned silence. Bodhi flashed a sheepish smile, Leia’s eyes shot daggers, and Jyn looked at him like she was trying to fight back a smile. Cassian blushed and mouthed “ _ oops _ ” at her.

“Did Durmstrang send you to spy on us?” Luke asked finally, breaking the silence.

“We, uh.” Cassian started, thinking fast. “Took a wrong turn.”

“A  _ very _ wrong turn.” Leia muttered, staring him down, suspiciously. “Weren’t you at the Three Broomsticks?”

“We took a secret passage back. Did you know about it, Jyn Erso?” Kay asked, tilting his head and widening his eyes, in the worst imitation of innocence that Cassian had ever seen.

“No, can’t say I do.” Jyn said evenly, matching Kay’s cold stare. 

“So,” Bodhi cleared his throat. “If that’s all settled, we’ll just be going.”

Leia studied them carefully, like she was deciding whether to let them pass or not. Luke flashed the group an apologetic smile while his sister deliberated over their fate. It was hard to tell that the two of them were siblings sometimes. 

“Alright.” Leia decided at long last, but she still looked suspicious, flicking a long braid over her shoulder and tucking the golden egg under her arm. “See you around.”

Baze sighed and started off down the corridor towards the common room, dragging Chirrut along by the hand. The rest of them followed, but the Slytherins (and Luke) stayed in the corridor, puzzling over the Triwizard Cup clue. As he was about to turn the corner, he locked eyes with Jyn. Her eyes sparkled and she quirked an eyebrow mischievously, a promise of things to come before she whispered something to the Skywalkers and ducked back into her room. He turned to go, a smile playing on his lips. But as he left to catch up with his friends, Leia called out to him, a wry humor in her voice.

“Next time you’ll have to pick up your sweater, Cassian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so much for sticking with me! I love hearing from you guys what you think of the fic, and the reception this has gotten makes me so happy! So as per usual, comment what you liked, what you want to see more of, and your thoughts on the characters' hogwarts houses! I had so much trouble picking certain ones, so i love hearing what you guys see ;) and come yell at me to write more on [tumblr!](http://jons.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to "who's fic is it anyways?" where the updates are made up and the word count doesn't matter. anyways, this chapter is short because i was originally planning to have this as half the chapter then i realized i wanted to spend more time on the second half and give that a full chapter and....you'll see ;)

Leia must’ve slept in the library that night.

Jyn remembered Leia leaving pretty late, holding the golden egg and muttering something about using dark magic if she damn well had to. The door had barely shut before Jyn whipped out a quill and tore off a piece of parchment, scribbling  _ Leia’s gone, come over _ , rolled it up, and cast a quick charm on it, sending it fluttering through the castle, up from the dungeons through air ducts and pipes to reach the Ravenclaw tower.

“You must’ve finished the book.” Cassian smirked when he’d shown up at her door.

“Yes, it was riveting. Who knew there could be so many genetic mutations in sea monsters.” She grinned and leaned against the doorframe.

“It was dragons.” He said.

“Hm.” She said disinterestedly, but pulled Cassian in by his collar and pressed her lips to his, muffling a surprised noise from Cassian. He caught her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her closer, tracing a hand up to tangle in her hair, and dropping the other to the small of her back. 

They stumbled backwards, Jyn pushing him forward until Cassian fell backward onto her bed. She stood back for a second, admiring the sight of the dark haired Ravenclaw’s disheveled hair and intense eyes staring up at her. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted, expecting another kiss. It really was a gorgeous sight.

Then he pouted at her and she laughed, shedding her sweater and climbed onto the bed and into Cassian’s lap. 

She really meant to make him go back to his room, after all, she wasn’t sure when Leia was getting back, but when the dim rays of sunlight that reached her window from the lake woke her, Leia’s bed was still empty.

Her own, however, was not.

Cassian was still asleep, arms wrapped around her and legs tangled together. There was no way Jyn was getting up soon, not that she wanted to anyways. Cassian’s presence was warm and comforting, she could’ve lay there forever.

Cassian stirred, pulling away slightly to stretch, and Jyn huffed at the loss of warmth.

“Since you aren’t freaking out, I guess that means Leia’s not back yet.” He muttered, words still slurred by sleep.

“Didn’t come back last night.” She said, rolling over to face him. “I think we’re in the clear.”

She spoke to soon, Cassian pressed closer to her and closed his eyes, intent on going back to sleep, when Jyn heard footsteps right outside the door.

“Shit, that’s Leia!” Jyn hissed, and Cassian was immediately awake. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Do you want to stick around to find out. Under the covers,  _ now _ .”

Cassian ducked and Jyn shoved him to the space where her bed met the wall and threw a few pillows on top of him right as the doorknob rattled and Leia’s head poked in the door.

“You look like shit.” Jyn remarked, heart still racing. Leia shot her a sleepy glare. One of her buns was still in, but the other was undone and fluffed up with bedhead. Her eyes had dark circles underneath and looked like she’d crawled back from death. 

“Yeah, well I think I’ve got a lead on the egg. But it could just be another dead end.” She shrugged, dumping her bag on her bed and rubbing at her eyes. “But fuck if I’m going to make myself pretty for dance lessons with Kenobi today.”

Jyn’s stomach dropped, and she felt Cassian’s arm shoot out to grab hers under the pile of blankets.

“What?”

“You didn’t hear?” Leia asked. “Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are doubling up, Slytherins and Ravenclaws are learning together. Guess they didn’t trust dad to teach us alone. I mean, pretty valid in all honesty.”

Leia talked quickly as she shed last night’s clothes and pulled on jeans and a Slytherin sweater, Jyn sat up in bed, with the sheets clutched to her chest. Somehow she had to distract Leia and let Cassian escape, but her roommate was in no rush to leave. She was rummaging around her desk for her makeup bag and cursing the whole time. All the while Jyn can picture Cassian’s frustrated frown, which probably complimented her tight lipped “everything-is-totally-fine” look. 

“Hey,” She started cautiously. “Wanna grab breakfast?”

Leia shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Ate a thing of Bertie Botts last night.” She said, like it constituted a meal.

“Damn, all of them?” Jyn asked.

“Yeah, downed them all in one go.” Leia said, staring into her own dead eyes in the mirror. “Can’t taste ‘em if you eat them all at once. It just all tastes,”

“Bad?” Jyn guessed. Leia nodded. “Come on, if we have to sit through dancing with the Ravenclaws you’re gonna want coffee, at the least.”

“I’m gonna need something stronger than coffee.” Leia grumbled. “But I don’t suppose you’re too upset about that.”

“Dancing?” She asked innocently. “I haven’t danced in a while, but I do like it.”

“I imagine there’s a  _ Ravenclaw _ you’ll want to see.” Leia smirked at her. “Did Cassian ever take his sweater back?”

Jyn’s heart dropped into her stomach. The sweater in question was sitting at the end of her bed, in her heated frenzy last night it slipped her mind to hide it under her bed like she usually did.

Leia would claim that she secretly wanted her to find it, probably. A freudian slip or whatever. Something like that.

“That’s Luke’s.” She lied. “He must’ve left it here at some point.”

“Last I checked, Luke was still about as tall as a third year.” Leia said without looking up. “But who knows. Maybe it was from the lost and found.”

“Yeah. Yeah that was it.” Jyn laughed nervously. “You’re right.”

“You know what, I’m gonna take a shower.” Leia decided after assessing her tangled hair. “If I’m late to the class, cover for me, or dad will  _ never  _ let me hear the end of it.”

Leia swung her legs off the chair and grabbed her towel. As soon as the bathroom door clicked shut, Jyn threw back the covers and Cassian sat up.

“Go,  _ quickly _ ,” She hissed. Cassian’s face was unreadable. Jyn’s heart was still hammering and she avoided looking into Cassian’s dark eyes. “Come on we only have a few minutes,  _ go _ .”

Cassian got up quickly, pulling on his jeans and grabbing his wand off the nightstand. Impulsively, Jyn grabbed his sweater off the end of the bed and shoved it into Cassian’s arms.

“Better take this back.” She said. She could feel Cassian trying to meet her eyes but she looked down at the sweater instead, letting go and stepping away quickly. “It’s been causing too many problems. Like you just saw.”

“Right.” Cassian said. “Problems.”

He didn’t say anything after that. Neither did she. Instead she busied herself with pulling her hair into a bun and only risked a glance in Cassian’s direction when she saw his figure retreating through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i could insert pictures in chapter notes because i'd put in salty chef here. like i said, chapter 5 is in progress right now, should be up at some point in the next week!! as always, drop a comment, tell me what you like, what you want to see more of, your own hogwarts house headcanons for the squad, or your own hogwarts houses for the hell of it (i'm a 50/50 slytherdor). and drop me a message on [tumblr!](http://jons.tumblr.com/)   
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yay! This will update *waves hands vaguely* soon. I promise I love these nerds and I love hogwarts AUs so it's gonna be fun. Drop a comment! Tell me what you liked, what you want to see more of, just anything! and come say hi to me on tumblr! (jons.tumblr.com) Thanks for reading! xoxo gossip girl.


End file.
